


Keeping It In The Family (Originals/TVD)

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Keeping It In The Family [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Eira and Klaus share a bond that extends beyond twins, they love one another, mind, body and soul. And they share this bond with Elijah.





	1. Eira Mikaelson

Name: Eira Mikaelson

Nickname: My love. Love. (Klaus) Little One (Elijah)

Family:

Ansel (Biological Father)

Esther (Mother)

Mikael (Step-Father)

Dahlia (Maternal Aunt)

Freya Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Sister)

Finn Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Elijah Mikaelson (Maternal Older Half-Brother)

Niklaus Mikaelson (Twin brother)

Kol Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)

Rebekah Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Sister)

Henrik Mikaelson (Maternal Younger Half-Brother)


	2. Pre-1001 A.D (I)

Klaus Mikaelson loves watching his twin sister, Eira sleep, he calls it....protection, he's watching over her, but it is more then just brotherly concern, it's an obsession. All the boys in the village want her and he hates that. All the boys try to charm her and he hates that too. They give her gifts, he does one better. He always tries to out do them. Tries to make sure she will never leave his side. That she stays with him. She's his and no one else's and he will fight off everyone that tries to steal her from him. Perhaps it is an unhealthy obsession. Klaus strokes her cheek and she turns to him as she wakes.

"Niklaus?" she asks, he smiles and climbs into her bed, wrapping his arms around her, she snuggles into his chest and smiles.

"I couldn't sleep" he tells her.

"I'm alright" she whispers, he strokes her hair. He couldn't sleep because earlier in the day Mikael had dared to lay a hand on Eira, she'd only been laughing with one of the neighbour girls and talking about boys and he'd raged at her and then slapped her. Klaus hadn't been there but Elijah had and then told him after and then kept Klaus from doing something stupid, like going after Mikael for daring to lay a finger on his Eira. "I'm alright" she repeats touching his cheek, he looks down at her sadly. He touches her face, and she cringes a little.

"You are not, love" he whispers pressing his forehead to hers.

"Niklaus" she whispers back, he kisses her pressing her onto her back so he can slot himself between her legs, bunching her night ware up around her waist. Her fingers dance over his shoulders and around his neck into his hair. This is nothing new to them. In fact it hasn't since both had reached maturity, feelings new to both of them appearing and having no one else to turn to they turned to one another. And found they needed no one else. That all they want is each other. They are brother and sister, twins and lovers. He brushes her hair back from her face and kisses along her jaw till he rests in her neck. "I'm tired, brother" she admits and he looks to her softly, he nods and lays at her side again, setting his hand on her thigh but not pushing it any further. He snuggles into her side holding her close to him as a shadow falls over them, Niklaus looks up and smiles, Elijah stands watching them. Eira holds out her hand to him and Elijah takes it before climbing into bed with them. His arms wrapping around Eira, his head resting on her shoulder. She strokes his hair as Elijah's hand slips under her night shirt to join Klaus' on her thigh, he lifts his head and kisses her neck, Eira closes her eyes and sighs softly. She loves her brothers, all of them, but Elijah and Klaus, there is just something more with them. More then brotherly and sisterly love, something more sexual and primal and deeper. Klaus may have been the first to make a move but it didn't take Elijah long to follow his lead.

"Sleep, Little One" Elijah whispers. "Tomorrow will be better" he promises her.

..................

Eira glances back over her shoulder as she passes Klaus, her eyes finding his, she smirks and then disappears into the trees, he looks around, his brothers laughing together with Rebekah, their younger sister, Elijah looks over at him and nods to Klaus, Klaus slips away following Eira into the trees knowing Elijah will cover for them.

"My love" Klaus states catching up to Eira who turns to face him, the bruise on her face having almost healed from Mikael's beating, Klaus reaches up and strokes his fingers over the bruise softly, she looks away. "Even with it, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on" he tells her, she lifts her eyes to his. "Always will be" he promises and pulls her closer, his arm wrapping around her waist and kisses her, she kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself closer to him. He pull back and smiles at her, brushing her hair back over her shoulder before he pins her to a tree and smirks, she bites her lip and looks up at him through her eyelashes. He kisses her. Lips moulding and moving together like they were made to be together and he believes it to be true. Despite their familiar relationship he is meant to be with Eira. He threads his fingers into her hair and kisses her harder. They take these moments where they can, during the day they disappear into the trees and kiss till the sun goes down, at night she'll crawl into his or Elijah's bed and they'd make love to her in silence and in the dark. Or he and Elijah will crawl into hers and they'd just hold each other. She pulls back from him and pulls at the laces of his breeches and sinks to her knees, Klaus looks around checks their surroundings before she takes him in her mouth, he moans and threads his fingers through her hair, controlling her movements, picks up speed till he is pretty much thrusting into her mouth, his hands holding her head still as he thrusts in and out. She pulls back and gasps looking up at him, she stands and smirks as he whines, actually whines, she curls her fingers around his cock and he sighs softly.

"Please, brother" she begs of him. "I desire for you to be inside of me again" Klaus moans and kisses her, nibbling at her lips. "Niklaus" he sighs and pulls back to look at her, eyes wide, cheeks tinged pink, he strokes her cheek. He nudges her nose and kisses her again.

"Can't we keep doing this?" he asks pulling back.

"But it's been forever since I've felt you" she begs taking his hand, he watches as she lifts her skirt and sets his hand between her legs. He moans as she slides his fingers against her. "Don't you want this?" she purrs, he presses his forehead to hers and then gives in.

"You have to be quiet, sister" Klaus scolds lifting Eira's skirt around her waist. "Lest father finds us" he kisses her neck, her fingers threading through his hair.

"Then be quick, brother" she scolds back lifting her leg around his waist, he lifts her up pressing her back against the tree behind her. He plunges into her, she throws her head back and claws at his back, he groans and bites at her shoulder. He loves being inside of her. Inside his sister. The way she feels around him, the way she moans for him, the way she says his name. He thrusts up into her over and over and over, not caring about anything but this moment, about her. "Gods, brother" she moans, he clutches her thigh and pins her harder to the tree, thrusting deeper. He sets his hand on her backside and pulls her closer, changing the angle just enough to hit that sweet spot inside of her that has her almost screaming, he smirks, he loves that he can pull these noises from her. She clenches her hand in his hair and cries out as her orgasm washes over her, he holds her hips still and thrusts up into her, holding himself inside of her as his own hits him with full force, he fills his sister with his seed, kissing her as her chest heaves.

"I love you" he whispers.

"Niklaus" she whispers back at him, he kisses her before pulling back, tucking himself back into his breeches.

"Let me see" he gently touches her shoulder turning her around, he cringes slightly at the bark burn on her back.

"Is it bad?" she asks looking over her shoulder at him. He shakes his head and she shoots him a look.

"I'll clean it and treat it later" he whispers pulling her dress back over her shoulders and straightening her hair. He kisses her softly and then pulls back and takes her hand, they walk back towards the village together.

...............

Eira sits astride the bench between Elijah and Klaus, her head hung. Elijah lifts her chin and brushes away the tears on her cheeks.

"I apologise, love" Klaus tells her behind her treating her back. Klaus looks to Elijah. "Distract her" he tells his older brother, Eira closes her eyes as Klaus touches the wet cloth to another scrape on her back, Elijah kisses her to distract her from the pain. She clutches to his arm and whimpers into his mouth.

"It's alright, little one" Elijah whispers stroking her cheeks and her neck, she lifts her eyes to his, he kisses her again, tongues swirling, dancing together, Klaus cleans another of her scratches and she arches slightly and digs her nails into Elijah's arm, he hisses a little but kisses her harder. Klaus smirks a little and dresses her back before pulling her dress sleeves back over her shoulders. Elijah pulls away just as Mikael enters the hut, Klaus quickly pulls the herbs and cloth from the table and hides it, Mikael looks between the three of them before walking away, Eira sighs. Klaus and Elijah both reach over and take a hand, threading their fingers with hers. "I love you" Elijah whispers to her, she looks to him and smiles a little as Klaus kisses the back of her hand. 


	3. Pre-1001 A.D (II)

Elijah watches Eira dance with Klaus, the two of them laughing and spinning together, Elijah smiles, this is the most relaxed the twins have been for months, with everything that Mikael has been doing, the abuse they both suffer. And Elijah will always feel bad for not protecting Eira better from the hands of their father. But these moments, the ones where the twins are truly happy, he feels lighter watching them. Eira catches him watching and winks before spinning out of sight. Elijah smiles and shakes his head leaning against the tree at his side. He adores Eira, always has done, always will, that's how it is for them. Always and forever. That love they share, the bond. Always and forever. Klaus looks over at Elijah as Eira spins around him, laughing, Klaus reaches out to grab her, pulls her closer to his chest, eyes still on Elijah as he lowers his head to Eira's neck. Elijah glances to Mikael and Esther, stood away, not watching them, and no one else seems to be either, Klaus is getting lucky. Bloody lucky. If they are caught, and she is taken from him, Elijah will never forgive Klaus for it. Elijah shakes his head at Klaus and ducks away from the bonfire.

…............

Eira watches Klaus and Elijah now as they watch Tatia, Eira is jealous, she knows her brothers show interest in Tatia to take away the noticeable attention they give her, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. To watch them flaunt all over the woman, Eira doesn't see what's so special about her. She certainly doesn't see why her brother's are interested in her. Klaus looks across at Eira, notes the set of her jaw, the tense line of shoulders, how she fidgets with the bracelet around her wrist, a gift from Elijah, Klaus looks to Elijah who is all over Tatia. Eira knows that Klaus will never leave her, she knows that, the same can't be said for Elijah. Eira turns and walks away, away from the festival, Klaus sighs and glares at Elijah who just so happens to look across at his brother then, Klaus shakes his head at Elijah who raises an eyebrow back. Klaus shoots him a look and then walks away, Elijah follows him.

…............

Klaus turns to Elijah once they are away from the village festival, and shakes his head at his older brother.

“You could at least dial down the affection with Tatia when Eira is around” Klaus scolds.

“What are you talking about?” Elijah asks.

“She was watching you paw all over Tatia....” Klaus answers. “You know how it feels when we see the boys in the village give Eira gifts, follow her around like puppies....” Elijah nods. “I imagine it's worse for her, seeing both of us....” Elijah looks away.

“Where is she?” Elijah asks.

“She headed towards the lake” Klaus answers. “Fix this, unless you want to loose her” Klaus walks away. Elijah sighs and heads after Eira.

….................

Elijah grabs Eira's wrist and pulls her closer to him, walking her back to the side of the hut, she pushes him off of her and shakes her head.

“Little one” he whispers. She turns and walks away, Elijah follows her. “Is this about Tatia?” he asks.

“Leave me alone, Eli” she tells him and he can hear that she's actually upset.

“Eira” he catches up to her and grabs her arm, turning her to him, she looks away from him. “Look at me” he begs reaching for her chin. “Eira, why do you not get this jealous with Niklaus?” he asks.

“Because I know he will never leave me” Eira answers. “We're twins, me and Nik share a profound bond....”

“Why would I leave you?” Elijah asks her brushing her hair back from her face and neck.

“You spend more time with Tatia then with me....why wouldn't you?” she asks and tries to walk away again, he grabs her arm and tugs her back pushing her against the wall behind her. “Ow” she groans. “Eli” He nuzzles into her neck clutching to her waist.

“Little one” he whispers. “You know there's only you” he kisses her neck and then along her jaw. “Let me prove it” he begs already lifting her dress skirt, she slaps at his wrist.

“You think I want you between my legs now” she scolds, Elijah looks to her sadly. “I hate this” she admits looking away.

“I know” he whispers stroking her cheek. “You think I like pretending to feel something for that girl?” he asks her. “You don't think I would prefer to be able to love you” she looks to him, he gives her a small smile. “I love you” he assures her. “Nothing is going to change that”

“It wouldn't hurt if you told me more” she scolds with a out, he nods.

“Then I will tell you more” he offers and then leans closer, raising an eyebrow. “Can I have a kiss now?” he asks, she smiles and pushes herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him. Elijah threads his fingers into her hair and kisses her back. There is something so homely about kissing his sister. Something that fills him with warmth and love and acceptance. He pushes her back against the wall and kisses her harder, hungry, for her, always for her. Tati is an appeasement, to draw attention away from the relationship the two brothers share with their sister, no one else will understand how much they love one another. How much they need one another. Elijah bites on Eira's bottom lip and pulls back a little smirking, she touches her lip staring up at him. “Turn around” he whispers grabbing her hips and helping her turn, she places her hands on the side of the hut and he lifts her dress skirt pooling it around her waist, he looks around, making sure they are alone before he unties his own breeches and steps closer to her, she glances back over her shoulder to him. “I'll show you how much I love you” he promises pulling himself from his breeches and lining himself up to her entrance. “I'll show you that I'll never leave you” he adds pushing into her, Eira sighs softly, her eyes fluttering. “I'll show you how much I want you” he grits out through his teeth as he bottoms out inside of her, his hands on her waist. He lowers his head to her neck and kisses at the skin there as he starts to move, thrusting in and out of her, showing her just how much she means to him. Her nails scratch at the wall as she tries to find purchase for her hands. He kisses her neck, his hand on her stomach as he makes love to his sister, there is nothing else he does with her, it is making love. He touches her with nothing but love. Nothing but adoration. His sister is a beauty and he knows it, the whole village knows it. And that he gets this, that he gets to touch her like this knowing that every other man out there wants to do it too. He closes his eyes and moans, that muscle in his lower regions tightening as he gets closer, but not without her. He draws his hand up her thigh and between her legs, to rub hastily at her clit, pushing her forward, she whines and moans and thrusts back against him. “Cum for me, little sister” he whispers in her ear. “Show me how much you love me” she closes her eyes and moans.

“Eli!” she shouts as her orgasm explodes, clutching around him, tensing, shuddering, he loves this part, his hand tightens on her hip as he joins her, spilling into her. He thrusts lazily against her as they both recover, his lips moving against her neck.

“I love you” he assures her. “I do. And I'm sorry I made you feel....like I didn't” she looks over her shoulder at him, his eyes soft and caring. “Let me make it up to you?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you just did” she offers, he smirks and kisses her before pulling back again. He pulls out of her and kneels in the dirt lifting her skirt over his head and buries it between her legs, she closes her eyes and moans, he laps at her, at their mixed fluids. He wants her to cum again, once more, for him. And he knows how to play her, they've been doing this long enough. “Elijah” she begs, he raises a finger and slides it into her, drawing her closer and closer and closer, she arches as she cums again, all over his tongue and fingers. He kisses her thigh and then removes himself from under her skirt, straightening it up before standing, she turns to him leaning back against the wall.

“Never doubt my feelings for you, Eira” he whispers softly. “I love you” he strokes her cheek and smiles at her.

“I love you too” she counters, he pulls her closer and kisses her.

…...........

Klaus wakes to his sister's hands on his chest, he smiles and pulls her into bed with him, Elijah pulling off his shirt before joining them, Eira curling into Klaus' side and sets her head on his chest. Elijah wraps himself around her back, his arm around her waist.

“Feel better?” Klaus asks Eria who nods a little. “Good” Elijah strokes her side.

 


	4. Pre-1001A.D (III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH not sure how I feel about this chapter
> 
> Warnings:  
> 'Miscarrage'  
> 'Forced Abortion'  
> 'Bad Esther'

Eira smiles a little, more to herself then anyone else. She sits away from her siblings as she sews, she's not really paying all that much attention to her work, her mind more interested in the news she received earlier in the day.

“Why are you smiling?” Klaus asks sitting next to her, his eyes on Mikael across the room, it means he can't touch Eira the way he wants to when the risk of getting caught is right there. Eira looks to Klaus and smiles wider, he raises an eyebrow at her his hand touching the small of her back. “What is it?” she bites her lip and glances to Mikael before turning back to Klaus.

“I am with child” she admits to him quietly. Klaus' eyes widen before he smiles too. “Mother confirmed it....”

“Did you tell her?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“I told her it was some married man from the village, she dropped it....” she explains, a lie, a necessary lie, but she knew it would stop her mother from pressing the issue. He leans closer to her, close enough for it to be considered platonic.

“So it is mine...or Elijah's?” he asks her.

“Who else could it be?” she teases slightly, he smiles at her, beams really. They share a look full of love, his hand stroking her back slightly. He kisses her head and then pulls back smiling to himself. He's going to be a father, because either way he will be part of this as he would never leave her side. He takes her hand under the table and squeezes, her fingers clutching back to his hand.

…................

“I cannot be a father if we stay here” Klaus whispers to Eira as she lays beside him, Elijah on her other side, his head on her stomach, he'd been just as pleased as Klaus over the news. “We cannot” He corrects looking to Elijah.

“Then we leave” Elijah offers lifting his head. Eira moves her eyes to his.

“And go where?” she asks him.

“Anywhere we want” he answers leans up slightly to kiss her, Eira touches his chest, his hand resting on her stomach. He pulls back and returns his head to her stomach, his eyes closing.

“We're going to be fathers” Klaus whispers warmly and looks to Eira. “Parents...” she nods softly. Klaus cups her cheek and leans closer to kiss her. “I love you” he whispers against her lips, she smiles. Parents. They're going to be parents.

…........

Eira sits looking out the window of the small hut, her fingers dancing over her stomach, there is no bump yet but she swears she can feel it. She smiles a little. Esther touches her shoulder softly, Eira looks to her as she hands her daughter a steaming mug, Eira raises an eyebrow but takes it from her.

“It's tea” Esther cups Eira's cheek. “It will help with the nausea” Eira wraps her hands around the mug as Esther walks away, she glances back to her daughter, something flickers across her face, regret? She turns and packs away the herbs on the table, she closes her eyes and sighs softly before opening them again. All trace of those emotions gone. Eira sips at the tea before humming slightly, her hand resting on her stomach.

….................

Eira clutches to Klaus' arm as they walk through the village, he loves moments like this, when they can be together just as is.....he can't kiss her or hold her, but walking with her like this, he can pretend. She closes her eyes a little and almost stumbles, Klaus looks to her concerned before she rights herself, her hand braced against her stomach, she blinks rapidly, she feels off.

“What is it?” Klaus whispers touching her cheek.

“Something is wrong” she whispers to him, her eyes wide as she pulls him to a stop. He frowns at her. She looks around, sees they are alone before she hikes up her skirt, reaching between her legs. She gasps a little and pulls her hand back, finds her fingers sticky with her own blood, she shares a look with Klaus, he looks to her worried before he lifts her up and hurries away, carrying her home.

…...............

Klaus sits in a chair in the bedroom, eyes on Eira as she sleeps, Klaus' jaw is tense, his eyes broken. She'd lost their baby. They'd lost it. He worries his jaw to stop himself from crying over this.

“It is gone” Klaus states aware that Elijah lingers in the doorway watching Eria.

“Brother” Elijah whispers, Klaus leans back and looks to him.

“I was not fast enough” he mumbles voice full of regret.

“Mother said there was nothing to be done....” Elijah assures him. “It does not matter how fast you were” Klaus looks away worrying his lip. “How is she?” Elijah asks.

“Sleeping” Klaus answers turning back to Eira. “She cried herself to sleep” he adds. Elijah moves into the room and towards the bed. As he kneels on it she wakes, turning to him, their eyes meet and it causes her to cry again, to see her own pain reflected back in his eyes. Elijah lays next to her as Klaus approaches the bed.

“I am sorry” Eira tells them. “I'm sorry” she repeats.

“This is not your fault” Elijah assures her, brushing his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead. Klaus climbs into the bed on her other side and strokes her back. “Not your fault” Elijah whispers getting upset himself as she cries against his chest. Klaus sniffles pressing his head into her neck. The three of them clinging to one another. Wrapped up in their grief.

 


End file.
